You Idiot (a ZaGr fanfic!)
by Hellsingchick
Summary: When Zim accidentally breaks Gaz's Gameslave and has to buy her a new one, they realize that maybe they aren't so different after all. Maybe they could even be friends...or something more! (My first ZaGr fanfic! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

Zim poked at his food with disgust clear on his face, just like he had done every day for the past few years at lunch. He had hoped to be off of this horrid planet before he had to go to Hi Skool. Unfortunately, he hadn't been successful in his mission yet. But he still had hope. After all, these filthy beasts were no match for the amazing Zim! He chuckled darkly to himself. Yes, he was clearly superior.

His eyes darted around the cafeteria until they landed on Dib and his sister who, like always, was playing Vampire Piggy Slayer on her Gameslave. Zim grinned wickedly when he saw that Dib wasn't looking at him. He had his nose buried in a book about Area 51. Zim carefully picked up a glob of meat from his tray and flung it at the large headed boy with his plastic spoon. Dib never saw it coming. When the smelly, unidentifiable slop splattered against the side of his head and interrupted his reading, he automatically reacted with a scream and fell out of his seat. Everyone in the lunch room erupted with cruel laughter. Dib glared angrily at his enemy, who was pointing and laughing. Neither of them noticed that Gaz's Gameslave was covered in the nasty meat or that her eyes were wide open.

It made a few odd noises before it short circuited and broke apart in her hands. The meat had destroyed it. It didn't take Zim long to realize it because suddenly he felt a horrible stinging pain in his jaw as it connected with the small girl's fist. He flew across the room and slammed against the wall.

His fake eyes filled with fear as she approached him with her fists clenched. Her eyes were filled with rage. Gaz had never hit him before. Sure, he had annoyed her plenty, but she never wanted to waste her time with such an idiot. But now he had gone too far. She loved her Gameslave more than she did her own brother.

"You broke my Gameslave...YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed at him. No one but Dib had seen Gaz get really angry before. She never spoke to anyone.

"Gaz-human! Zim didn't-i didn't...wha..." He sputtered, trying to think of words that would stop the angry female from ripping his limbs off.

"Zim will buy the Gaz-beast a new Gamesleeve!" He said desperately, getting the game systems name wrong. He flinched, ready for her fists to beat him to a pulp. But they didn't. He looked up at her and saw that she was holding back.

"You'd better. Or I will shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll taste the dirt on the bottom of my boot!" She yelled furiously. She wanted to destroy him. But she knew if she did, she wouldn't get a new Gameslave. She stomped angrily out of the cafeteria, which was now silent except for one large headed boys hysterical laughter.

Gaz punched a locker, leaving a deep dent in it. Damn it all to hell! That green moron had destroyed her most prized possession. She tucked a strand of violet hair behind her ear. It had grown a lot in the past few years. She herself had grown. She was now 5'4 and curvy, which she honestly didn't care about. Her looks meant absolutely nothing to her. She heard footsteps running behind her and she stopped walking, ready to destroy whoever had followed her.

"Dib I swear to god I will rip your head off and-" she began but was cut off.

"How dare you confuse the almighty Zim with that filthy pig-beast!" Zim shouted behind her. Ugh. Why did he have to be so loud and stupid?

She turned to face the strange green kid. He was closer than she thought he was so when she turned, she ended up only a couple of inches from him. She took a step back and glared at him. Zim had grown too, and was now 5'9 and slender.

"What do you want?" She growled. Zim looked away from her. It was obvious that he was struggling to say what he had followed her to say.

"Zim is...Zim...is...s-s-so-sorr-sorry." He finally spat out. Gaz raised an eyebrow as he clawed at his tounge, trying to get the filth of the apology off.

"Why are you telling me this? As if I care?" She asked. He shrugged.

"The female worm-baby at lunch told Zim that the Gaz-human would kill him if he did not apologize. Zim does not wish to die." Gaz held back a smile.

"You better get me a new Gameslave, Zim. Or you'll wish you'd never been born." She warned hatefully. Zim once again wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Uhh...Zim needs the Dibs-sister's help getting this Gamesleeve." He admitted. She groaned in frustration.

"Its called a Gameslave. And you have to go to Gamestep at the mall. How do you not know this?"

"Zim does not have time for foolish Earth shopping!" He snapped. She clenched her fists. He was such a selfcentered idiot. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to eye level.

"Listen you green bastard. That Gameslave was the most important thing in my life. And you destroyed it. If I don't get another one, I WILL destroy you. Actually, I'm gonna need the new Vampire Piggy Slayer game too. And you will get it for me. WONT YOU?" Zim nodded his head quickly. Gaz was the only human who really scared him. She didn't even disgust him. But damn the fire in those eyes was scary.

"Good." She said, releasing him.

"I'll go with you. But just to make sure you get the right game. You're paying for everything." She told him. Zim sighed and nodded again.

"Let's go." Her voice was cold and unloving.

He followed her to her '89 Mustang, which was a beautiful violet color. As he got in, he realized that he wasn't scared of her anymore. No, he was angry. This filthy worm-baby could get her own stupid game. It was her fault for getting in Zims way when he flung the meat at the Dib-stink. Forgetting how much damage she could do, Zim got an attitude. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pfft. This is ridiculous. You disgusting human. You have no power over Zim!" He raised his voice. But he was quickly silenced when Gaz gave him the meanest Glare he had ever gotten. A glare that said 'I will claw your eyes out and shove them down your throat if you keep talking'. So the next several minutes were completely quiet. Until Gaz spoke up.

"If it wouldn't have completely destroyed my most prized possession," Zim flinched at the cruelty of her tone,

"What you did to my idiot brother would've been pretty funny." A compliment? Zim gave her a small but proud smile that she didn't return until he wasn't looking. No way was she going to let this little creep think she's gone soft.

When they got there, she hit the breaks suddenly and without warning, causing the aliens face to slam against the car's glovebox.

"Gah!" He yelled out.

"We're here." She unbuckled her seatbelt (which Zim hadn't bothered to put on) and hopped out of the car. Zim rubbed his head painfully and walked behind her as they entered the mall. His eyes widened. The filthy, disgusting humans were everywhere! He cringed. Gaz saw it out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I know. I hate crowds too. Especially these kinds of crowds." She told him. If he had ears, they would've perked up to listen as she talked.

"They're stuck up rich people. They only care about money and themselves. It sucks." He looked around and saw that she was right. These people were all wearing expensive, colorful clothes. They looked down on the people they passed and you could tell by their smug expressions that they thought very highly of themselves. Zim realized something. He was exactly like them. But of course he had a right to be that way. He was the almighty Invader Zim! So why did he feel guilty? He shook his head to clear it.

"Enough if this foolishness. Bring me to the GameStop!" He said loudly. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Its Gamestep you dunce. GameStop sounds like such a dumb rip off. Come on." She didn't wait for him as she marched ahead.

**How did y'all like the first chapter of my first IZ fanfic? Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"That one." Gaz pointed at Vampire Piggy Slayer 3. Zim picked it up. He also held a green Gameslave (he had spent several minutes convincing Gaz that it was the superior color so she should get it). She hadn't been joking when she said he owed her both the system and the game. The acne covered dweeb at the register scanned the items.

"That'll be 135 dollars." Zims eyes widened.

"What?!" He was about to refuse to get it but he saw the way Gaz was looking at the game. She looked at it as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was no way in hell she was going to let him escape paying. He sighed.

"Fine. Stupid human girl..." He muttered as he handed the man the money. Gaz walked out of the shop with the bag in her hand. She glanced at the alien and saw that he looked really depressed. She didn't care. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"Come on. I want pizza." She snapped. He gaped at her. Was she serious? He had just spent a ridiculous amount of human monies on her and she still wanted more.

"Oh, calm down. I'll pay for it." She rolled her eyes. He glared at her and reluctantly followed. Walking home was an option, but a very unpleasant one. It would be best to humor this revolting human girl. A few minutes later, Gaz happily took an enormous bite out of a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Mmm." Pizza was her favorite food and this pizza was especially delicious. Zim watched with disgust. He made gagging noises and acted like he was vomiting. She rolled her eyes again and held out a piece of pizza.

"Just try it." She said with impatience.

"Never! Zim will never eat such revolting human foods!" Why did he always have to be so loud?

"Take it or I'm shoving it down your throat." She warned. He groaned with dread and snatched it from her, thankful that he was wearing gloves. He cautiously nibbled at it. He immediately freaked out and began screaming as if he were being tortured.

"Ahhh! The pain! The horror! This...is the end...for...Zim..." He dramatically fell to the floor, pizza still in hand. Gaz raised an eyebrow. She didn't know if she should laugh or roll her eyes again when his head lifted up.

"Huh? Zim is...alive." He said in confusion.

"You won't be for long if you don't stop being such a moron." Gaz muttered before biting into her pizza again. Zim looked at his slice and nervously took another bite. Compared to the rest of the garbage that humans ate, this wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was rather good. He looked around and realized that nearly everyone in the food court was eating pizza happily.

"I must know the secret...Zim will harvest the power of this pitsa and use it to destroy this horrible planet! I will rule all!" He said loudly and laughed wickedly. Gaz raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten that she was there.

"There is no secret you moron. Its just a few simple Earth foods that we just so happen to like. You can't destroy Earth with them. Don't you have anything like this on your planet?" She asked, catching him off guard. He immediately got defensive.

"Wha- this is my planet!" He yelled, glancing around to make sure no one was suspicious. She rolled her eyes.

"Zim. You've talked about how horrible humans are multiple times in front of me. And you just said you wanna destroy Earth. You can drop the act." She said. His eyes filled with fear. His plans were ruined! He would have to tell his tallest that he had failed them! He would have to leave in defeat! He would have to-

"I'm not my brother, dude. I honestly don't care if you're an alien. Or if you destroy Earth. Its full of morons." She said nonchalantly. Zim blinked at her. What in the name of Irk was up with this human? She didn't even care about her own species. He would have to keep an eye on her. She finished her pizza and stood up abruptly.

"Come on. I'm going home." She snapped before walking towards the exit doors. Zim didn't respond for once. He had too many thoughts running through his head. Why did the Gaz-beast not care about the fate of her planet? His question was answered about halfway to his base.

"I know it's weird to you that I'm cool with you destroying my planet." She said quietly. He turned to look at her.

"Don't read my mind you filthy human." He yelled.

"I'm not you fucktard. I know its weird. Its just...these people...even my own brother...they treat me like shit. My own father has nothing to do with me. Dib is too busy obsessing over you to even talk to me. Everyone looks at me like I'm a nuisance and I'm tired of it. I don't mean to be weird. I don't mean to be so hateful. Its just who I am." He hung on to her every word. He had never heard her talk so much. Maybe not having her game was a good thing. Although he would never admit it, he felt the same way. He knew that others saw him as an idiot always in the way. That's why he wanted to be an invader. He had to prove that he was worth something. He had to show that he wasn't just (as she put it) a nuisance.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone I told you this, I will destroy you." She warned. But her words weren't harsh like they usually were. They were actually calm. Telling Zim all of that stuff had lifted a weight off her chest. She had never told anyone that stuff.

"Gaz-human." Zim got her attention.

"You- you aren't _that_ disgusting." She realized that was his version of a compliment.

"For a human at least." He blushed.

"Thanks, Zim." Her lips tilted up slightly before she quickly forced the frown back on her face. But Zim had already seen it. He realized that he liked seeing her smile. He shook his head and forced the thought away. But he couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of his eye every once in a while.


	3. You Idiot AN

**A few people were upset that I made Dib out to be such a bad brother. While I disagree with what y'all said, I've decided to rewrite chapter three. I hope this one is better! I'll have it finished by tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3! I hope y'all like it :)**

The silence Zim and Gaz had sat in for the past couple of minutes was interrupted by Marilyn Manson's 'The Beautiful People'. Zim hissed.

"What is that horrible noise?!" He yelled. Gaz ignored his outburst and pulled the blaring cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and brought it to her ear. Zim listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"I'll be there soon, calm down."

"No he didn't probe me you pervert!"

"Nope."

"Uh huh."

"Okay."

"Well, hell. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Fine."

"If you do I'll bury you alive!"

"Love you too, idiot. Bye." She hung up with a sigh. Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow. She looked as if she was thinking for a moment before she glanced at him.

"I'm staying the night at your house." She told him with a mischievous look in her eyes. He frowned at her. She had to be joking!

"What?! No! You can't come to Zims base!" He whined loudly. She came to a red light and looked at him after she stopped the car.

"I'm staying the night at your house. Dib's at a nerd convention. Something about Bigfoot I think. He has the only key to the house and he won't leave it outside cause he thinks aliens will steal it. I don't have anywhere else to stay. The idiot thinks I actually have friends whos houses I can stay the night at. But I don't. I have you. So I'm staying the night." She said simply, as if she knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Absolutely not!" He shouted. She turned back to the road as the light turned green.

"I have no other choice. You think I wanna spend all day with you? I don't. But there's nothing else I can do. Its either I come with you or I sleep on the street." He opened his mouth to say something and she quickly cut him off.

"I am NOT sleeping sleeping on the street." She snapped. Zim growled in frustration. He really didn't want a human at his base. But he also preferred his limbs attached to his body, so he knew he had no other choice. Killing a famous professors daughter would definitely call too much attention to himself.

"Fine. But I swear to Irk if you put your filthy human hands on any of Zims things..." He grumbled.

"I won't touch anything." She said with her fingers crossed at her side.

When she finally made it to Zims house, she parked out front and they walked inside.

"Weeeee!" Gaz was startled when Gir jumped up and started sprinting around the living room.

"Scary lady is here! Scary lady is here!" He chanted gleefully. She put a slender hand to her mouth and tried to cover up her small laughter. Zim was going to tell Gir to be silent but hearing Gaz laugh and seeing her, well, not ready to destroy everyone around her, was too shocking. She quickly stopped giggling and frowned in annoyance.

"Quiet, Gir." Zim said. The small robot smiled up at his master.

"Okie Dokie!" He yelled. Gaz and Zim enjoyed the silence...for about 7 seconds. Gir immediately started squealing and running around again. Gaz rolled her eyes as Zim threw off his wig and contacts. Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"You already know I am not from Earth." He muttered with a shrug. His disguise was extremely uncomfortable so he always took it off when it wasn't needed.

"Whatever." She said as if she didn't care. But truth be told she thought he looked really cool without it. Everyone else she knew was either boring, crazy, or just plain stupid. Zim actually interested her. She walked around his house. It was weird, but a good weird. It wasn't like other houses. She decided she would like to live in a place like this one day. Except it would be darker and there would be no toilet in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." She announced.

"You just ate pizza not even an hour ago." He groaned. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So? I want something sweet. Like pancakes or-" she was cut off by Gir.

"WAFFLES!" He yelled excitedly and ran to her. She pointed at him with a grin.

"Yes." Zim chuckled.

"Foolish human." He said feeling especially superior. Invaders only had to eat every once in a long while. Gaz wasn't sure why, but she felt offended.

"Stop saying that. I might be a human, but I'm not a fool. So what if I like to eat?" She asked angrily. Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Why are you always so angry?" He asked. That caught her off guard.

"Why are you always so stupid?" She countered.

"Why are you always so- GIR DON'T DO THAT!" The last thing Gaz saw before her head exploded with pain and she fell to the floor, unconscious, was Zims red Irken eyes filling with panic.

She woke up with a horrible throbbing in the left side of her head. She didn't remember where she was until she felt someone sit on the bed beside her. She recognized the sigh as Zims.

"Stupid human. Why didn't you dodge?" He chuckled. She pretended to be asleep. Zim had a bad habit of saying everything he was thinking and she was curious.

"This horrible species will never last if they can't even dodge a damn frying pan. It's a shame that you aren't an Irken. You're too smart for this species. And as much as it makes me want to blow myself up, I have to admit," she felt him brush a strand of purple hair off of her face and tuck it behind her ear with his gloved hand,

"You are rather attractive." She didn't know what to think of his confession. She knew it should make her want to gag, but it didn't. It actually made her happy to know that someone actually liked her. Someone didn't see her as just a nuisance. She felt her cheeks get warm and knew she was blushing.

"Yes, it is such a- ARE YOU AWAKE?!" she couldn't help but flinch at his outburst. She opened an eye.

"Of course not. Keep going." She said and closed her eye. Zim blushed heavily.

"Scary lady is awake!" Gir cheered happily as he ran into the room. She sighed and sat up.

"Well there goes my entertainment." She grumbled. Gir jumped on the bed and hugged her face, not knowing that it would hurt her further. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tight in obvious pain. She knew yelling at the excited robot would make her head hurt even more.

"Gir...please..." She said through clenched teeth. Her hold body was tightened up.

"Get off of the Gaz-beast." Zim scolded. Gir released Gaz and left the room sadly.

"Hey, Gir! I sure am hungry. How about you cook me up something to eat? You know, without knocking me unconscious. It would make the scary lady really happy." She called to him. He poked his head through the doorway with an excited smile.

"Okie dokie!" He said happily and ran to make her something to eat. She sighed in relief. She hadn't really been hungry. In fact, the sound of food made her want to vomit. But seeing the robot sad actually made her feel bad.

"So, a frying pan, huh?" She asked Zim, who was now glaring at her.

"Yes. He threw it at your head. Apparently he "wanted help from the scary lady". I'm surprised you didn't try to dissemble him. Was that kindness I heard in your voice?" He teased. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even go there. I just didn't feel like hearing him whine. My head is already pounding." She brushed his accusation off. He grinned. He didn't believe a word of it. But then he remembered what she had heard him say and he frowned in annoyance.

"I knew you were awake the whole time, by the way. My brilliant Irken warrior mind knows these things. I was joking." He lied.

"Oh, sure. That's why your cheeks are such a dark red, right?" She grinned wickedly. He sputtered, trying to think of a comeback.

"Wha-be quiet!" He yelled, slamming his first on the bed. She chuckled and then winced at the pain. His eyes went from angry to concerned.

"You need rest, Gaz. Just lay down and stop being such an idiot." He said. She stuck her tounge out at him like a child.

"Just do it you stupid human." He grumbled, pulling the blanket onto her body.

She let him tuck her in and when he left the room after promising to check on her later, she smiled. He had called her by her actual name for once.


	5. Chapter 4

**I wrote this within like, 20 minutes so there might be a few mistakes. Sorry o.o I just wanna hurry and get this stuff published haha**

Zim grasped his bedroom (which was where he had carried Gaz after the frying pan incident) doorknob with a sigh. He had hoped she was still sleeping but the sounds of vampire piggies being brutally murdered from behind the door told him that she was not only wide awake, but she was also playing her new video game. He opened the door knowing she was probably going to bite his head off for interrupting her game. She didn't glace up at him as he entered the room. She was in what she called "the zone". Zim plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Feeling better I see." He observed. She grunted in response. He didn't understand how she could be so focused on such a stupid game. Invaders had no time to do such foolish things. They had real work to do.

"Why do you play that stupid thing?" He asked with an annoyed tone. She held up a finger and quickly finished the level she was on before she turned to face him.

"Because I'm a filthy Earth girl with a tiny brain that the game takes control of. Everyone knows that video games are a humans main weakness. Hell, you could even take over the planet if you use it to your advantage. Its super easy." She said sarcastically. Zims eyes widened. He could use these games to take control! Zim could be victorious at last! He opened his mouth to tell her how she had doomed everyone and how foolish she was, but she cut him off.

"That is what you wanted to hear, right? Well sorry to disappoint, but that's not why I play this stupid game. I play it because it's fun. Simple as that." She shrugged and went back to playing. That shut him up.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what exactly did you do to that Keef kid?" She asked without looking at him. The question caught him off guard.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged again in response.

"Just curious. They had to haul him away in a strait jacket. I wanna know what you did." He told her about the device he had created. She ended up pausing her game to listen. A smile appeared on her face as he described it ripping the poor kids eyes out and how he chased a squirrel that he thought was Zim until it attacked him.

"So you never really liked him? You never actually wanted him to be your friend?" She asked.

"Of course not! Friendship is for disgusting human pig smellies, not invaders. I don't need filthy friends. I am ZIM!" He announced loudly. Gaz's headache was gone but his loud voice still irritated her.

"Yeah but don't you ever get lonely? I have my stupid brother and video games to keep me company. You don't have anyone." She pointed out.

"Nonsense. Invaders don't get lonely. And even if we did, I have my brilliant and faithful servant." He bragged. Suddenly they heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Gaz smirked.

"Looks like your servant is really up to something brilliant." She said sarcastically. Zim growled and they both ran to the kitchen to see pots, pans, and light brown powder strewn all over the place. Gir sat in the middle of it.

"Gir! What on Irk did you do?!" He shouted angrily.

"Nothing." The robot said guiltily.

"Nothing, or something?" Zim interrogated. Gir stood up.

"Oh, alright. I was gonna make the scary lady some waffles and I was carrying all the waffle stuff but I slipped and fell down and everything kinda esploded." He finished in a worried rush. Most of the items weren't anything close to what you needed to use when making waffles, but Zim accepted his answer. He sighed.

"Gir, since the waffles decided to be stupid and not work out, how about you go get us some tacos?" Gaz spoke to him as if speaking to a child. The tears in the robots eyes disappeared and he grinned.

"Okay!" He squealed and took off.

"Don't forget your disguise!" Zim shouted. The robot quickly slipped on his green doggy suit and bolted out the front door. The smile Gaz had worn was quickly replaced by an annoyed frown as she grabbed a few pots and went to put them away. Zim stared at her. It didn't make sense. Gaz was one of the meanest people he knew. Why was she so patient and kind to his defective robot?

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me clean this up? I don't know how long he'll be gone but I wanna get this done before he gets back." She snapped. He blinked his big red eyes at her as she continued to clean up and after a few minutes when she was nearly done cleaning up the waffle mix, he finally decided to speak up.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked simply. She glared at him hatefully.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You aren't even freaking helping me! Its your robot that did it!" She barked angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" He repeated.

"Why are you being so...disgusting?" He asked. Her eyes widened. Ouch. That stung a lot. He saw the hurt in her eyes and tried to take it back. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like the idea of hurting her. He decided it was just fear of being beat up.

"Wait, I didn't mean" she cut him off.

"Save it." She said with an emotionless tone and stomped into his bedroom. She slammed the door behind her as loud as she could. She grumbled curse words that would make a sailor blush and angrily punched the wall hard enough to split two of her knuckles and smear a bit of blood on it. She laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Gaz never took insults well. She didnt expect people to like her, but she didnt like being treated badly either. After a few minutes, she heard a soft knock on the door. She thought it was Zim coming to apologize.

"Go away, Zim." She said in a whiney voice. The door opened and Gir walked in holding a bag of tacos. He wasn't being loud or obnoxious for once.

"I brought tacos!" He smiled weakly at the scary lady. She sat up and smiled back at him. She sat with him on the edge of her bed and he excitedly told her about his trip to the "taco store" as he called it. She listened with a smile.

"And I even saw a squirrel!" He squealed. She laughed at his excitement. The little guy had actually made her feel better. She decided that despite his ignorance and lack of ability to control the volume of his voice, she liked Gir.

"And then I came in the house and master was lookin sad so I gaved him a taco!" That wiped the smile from Gaz's pale face. Sad? She didn't know aliens could even be sad. She sighed, knowing that even though it made her want to cut her own head off, she had to talk to him about this. She had to (disgustingly) fix it.


	6. Chapter 5

Gaz left Gir to finish the tacos in Zims room and walked into the living room. Zim was sitting on the couch still holding the taco Gir had given him. He didn't see her walk in. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this odd emotion. Invaders were never sad. They were angry, determined, and frustrated sometimes, but never sad. The hurt that Gaz had in her amber eyes had made his sqeedilyspooge sink for some reason. Gaz wasn't disgusting. He had used the wrong word. Her reaction definitely surprised him. He figured she was the type to get angry when she was insulted, not sad. It was really weird. He looked down and realized that he had crushed the taco in his small gloved hand.

"You know, abusing tacos will get you nowhere." Gaz joked. He glanced up at her, startled. She wore a frown as she sat beside him.

"Sooo..." She dragged the word out awkwardly. He grunted and stared at the TV (despite it being turned off at the moment).

"I'm sorry." That got his attention.

"What are you talking about? Tell Zim!" He demanded in confusion. She shrugged.

"It wasn't fair of me to get upset. You're an alien. Your main objective is to destroy my planet and my species. It makes sense that you think I'm disgusting. Everyone at school probably thinks you are too." She said nonchalantly.

"Do you?" She thought for a moment.

"No." She inwardly scolded herself for not lying.

"You're not disgusting to me. You're an alien and you're loud and you get on my nerves, but you don't disgust me. My dad is a scientist. The things that I've seen...it takes a lot to disgust me." She said with a small smile. Zim, as always, didn't think before he spoke.

"You should smile more." He muttered.

"What?" She couldn't have heard him right.

"Nothing! Isn't your brother home yet? You already stayed a night."

"Yeah...about that..." Gaz rubbed her shoulder guiltily.

"Dib called me this morning. Turns out he's gonna be gone for a few days and-"

"No." He cut her off. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes. I think you've forgotten how easily I can destroy you. I have plenty of motivation."

"Nonsense! Zim is amazing!" He shouted. She growled at him like a wild animal. He couldn't be serious!

"You're loud, annoying, stupid, conceited, you interrupted my game this morning, you broke my Gameslave, you're trying to destroy my planet, it's because of you my brother never shuts up, you called me disgusting, you made me clean up your robots mess by myself, you yell at Gir constantly, you touched my hair when I was asleep, you constantly insult me, shall I go on?" She slowly got in his face with every reason she threw at him. His confidence slowly drained. But one of her reasons stood out to him and made him remember why she had gotten upset. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Why do you care if I yell at Gir?" He asked.

"I just do!" She snapped.

"That's why I said it."

"What?"

"That's why I called you disgusting. You were being nice, which isn't like you. It probably wasn't the best word I could've used..." He confessed.

"Yeah I know. I'm just some mean scary girl who hates everyone, right? You're an alien who wears an ugly disguise to school every single day that makes every idiot there think that you're human. You should know by now that things aren't always as they seem." She said calmly. He looked down, deep I'm thought, and saw her blood smeared knuckles. He grabbed her hand and looked closely at it.

"What happened?" He asked. She snatched her hand away from his grasp.

"Nothing." She said calmly. He grabbed her hand again, stood up, and dragged her to the kitchen. She reluctantly let him. After all, no one else had ever been brave enough to try and force her to do something. He let go of her hand and started rummaging through a cabinet that she knew he wouldn't have been able to reach back when they were little kids. They had both grown so much sense then. She noticed that he even had a bit of muscle now.

"Aha! Victory for Zim!" He yelled and pulled a box of Band-Aids out. She waited patiently as he opened it up, pulled a couple small ones out, and gently placed them on her small wounds. He smiled at her as she looked at her now covered knuckles. Her hand was still in his. His smile faded when she looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"I punched the wall." She grumbled.

"Stupid human." He muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Zim-no, I am sorry for calling you disgusting." He put extra emphasis on the 'I'.

"I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Fine. You can stay until your stupid brother comes back." His tone said that he was unhappy about it, but his smile said otherwise. They both grinned wildly when she declared

"Victory for Gaz!"


	7. You Idiot AN 2

**I was seriously unhappy with my last chapter so, once again, I'm going to rewrite it. I'll have the new one finished hopefully by tomorrow. I really appreciate the reviews! I'm so glad y'all like my fanfiction. I've got nearly 800 views so far. I plan on writing many more chapters and I hope y'all like them. I'm gonna try not to give up on this. Thank you all so much :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Over 900 views! Wow. Thanks, guys. I finally wrote a chapter featuring another character. I hope y'all like it!**

Zim angrily slammed the door behind him wearing his wig and contacts. Gaz and Gir looked up at her from the floor. He was in her lap. They had been watching TV all afternoon.

"Master's home!" Gir squealed and hugged his leg. Zim ignored him and glared at Gaz.

"Why is your species so stupid?" He yelled at her. She shrugged.

"Not sure. I've been trying to figure that out for years. If I ever do you'll be the first to know. What happened?"

"One of those disgusting humans tried to kill me!" She raised an eyebrow, knowing that he was exaggerating. He pointed to the window.

"Look at the nasty earth piggy." She got up and peered outside. There were a couple of little boys playing across the street with water guns.

"Zim, you moron. Those are just kids. They weren't trying to-" he pushed her head so that she was looking a different direction.

"Oh shit." She recognized the large, stupid, angry boy. It was Shunk, the boy she had tricked into beating her brother up. But Dib had definitely deserved it for taking her pizza. The memory made her clench her fists angrily. She realized that Zim was babbling nonsense about how inferior Shunk was.

"Shut up." Gaz snapped and walked out the front door. Zim followed.

"If you're looking for my brother he's out of town." She yelled. The large headed boy glared at her.

"Shunk not looking for stupid brother. Shunk is looking for you!" He yelled angrily and ran to her. She looked up at him. He was about a foot taller than her, maybe more. And he was angry. She rolled her eyes at him. He wasn't scaring her. He was just annoying. The thing where he spoke in third person was really stupid. She glanced back at Zim, who was shaking with fury.

"Little girl tricked Shunk. Little girl will pay." His breath was rancid. Her eyes narrowed.

"If you lay a single one of your fat fingers on me I'll destroy you. I suggest you turn around and go back to whatever ditch your crawled out of." She warned. She really hated being called little. Shunk growled like an animal and raised his fist to pummel her. She easy dodged it and it cracked the concrete of the sidewalk.

"You're dead." She muttered and jumped up. She almost seemed to hover there for a moment before her small fist collided with the side of his head. Zims eyes widened as he watched with interest. Shunk grunted in pain and stepped away. Gaz landed swiftly and glared at him. She hoped he would be wise enough to leave. But of course he wasn't.

"Little girl...will...PAY!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes again at his stupidity.

"You..." He put his sausage finger on her shoulder.

"Are going to pay!" He warned. In mere seconds he was clutching his hand and howling in pain. She had snapped his finger so that it was bent all the way back.

"Don't touch me. I'm never gonna get the smell out of this shirt." She said in disgust. Zim laughed loudly, causing the brute to turn his attention to him instead. He charged the alien, who froze in fear. Gaz quickly jumped in front of the alien and punched Shunk so hard in the stomach that he was knocked to the ground. He vomited painfully and groaned. Zim stared at Gaz. The human had saved him! He watched as she spat on his face and walked away. He quietly followed her back to his base. She popped her neck as she walked in and sat back on the floor with Gir to finish their show. Zim sat with them, still too dazed to say anything. After a few minutes, he thought of what to say.

"Thank you." He muttered under his breath. She had heard him, but acted as if she didn't. She was loving how uncomfortable it made him to say it.

"What was that?"

"Thank you." He said clearly.

"Huh?" Okay, now she was getting on his nerves.

"Thank you!" He yelled. A small smile appeared on her face.

"For?" She was really enjoying this.

"Saving...Zim..." He choked out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with nonchalance. He shoved her shoulder. She laughed. It was odd hearing her laughter. Usually it was just an evil chuckle or a loud, evil laugh. But this laugh was beautiful and it made his sqeedilyspooge feel funny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. He realized that he had been staring at her in adoration. He shook his head to clear it, disgusted with himself. She was a filthy, disgusting human! Why was he feeling this way about her?

"Just watch the stupid show." He grumbled. But she didn't. She just gave him a confused look. He frowned at her.

"What are you looking at you filthy human?" He snapped. She flinched and turned to the TV. The sad look in her eyes made him feel horrible He felt even worse when she left the room.

"I'm gonna go lay down." She whispered without looking at him. Gir looked at her curiously before turning back to the TV. He tried to ignore her but the guilt was too much. He followed her.

"Gaz?" He said outside his bedroom. He knocked gently on the door and listened. Instead of her yelling at him or worse, crying, he heard silence. He opened the door to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her lap.

"Hey." He sat on the bed beside her. It was so weird. She called everyone around her names all the time and yet a small insult could completely wreck her self esteem. She didn't answer him or even acknowledge his presence. He took a deep breath and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She still didn't look at him, but her amber eyes were wide in surprise. He brushed a strand of purple hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She glanced up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, for an alien invader you're kind of a nice guy." She remarked.

"Zim is not nice!" He yelled.

"Mhmm, sure you're not." She smirked.

"Cmon, let's go watch TV." He nodded with a grunt. She stood up, walked to the door, and looked back at him. He was blushing. She casually walked back, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out the room. The skin sizzled under her lips. He stared up at the door she had closed behind her and couldn't stop himself from smiling.


	9. Chapter 7

Zim raised a gloved hand to his cheek. It was still tingling. The human had actually put her lips against him! He knew he should be completely horrified and disgusted at the thought of an inferior human showing him affection. But he wasn't. He wanted it to happen again. He wanted to- No. His smile disappeared. This was wrong. This was all wrong. He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't let this filthy worm-beast get in the way of his mission. No, he had to tell her that they simply couldn't be together. They couldn't be friends and they couldn't be mates...no matter how bad he wanted them to. He wondered what Gaz was thinking.

But she wasn't thinking about it at all. She had pushed the kiss far from her mind and was curled up on the couch with Gir watching I am Legend. The little robot had finally powered down. She smiled at him and then frowned towards Zims bedroom. He still hadn't come out. She tried to ignore it and get back to fantasizing about Will Smith (yum) but her eyes kept dancing back to that bedroom door with worry. She eventually sighed and, careful not to wake Gir, got up and went to see what the problem was. She didn't bother knocking. She walked right in to see Zim still sitting on the edge of the bed where she had left him. His crimson eyes were deep in thought. She knocked on the open door with a smile. Fuck. Why did she feel these butterflies?!

"Hey." She said quietly. He looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

"Gaz-human, Zim needs to discuss something with you." She raised an eyebrow at his tone and sat beside him.

"Zim-" he stopped. He was lost in her eyes.

"Zim-" he tried again but couldn't get it out. Since when were her eyes so beautiful? She saw the way he was looking at her. His eyes said that she was the most precious thing they had ever seen. She smiled. She knew that look. Being an outcast at Hi Skool, she had done a lot of watching and a lot of listening. She had seen lovestruck teens gaze at each other the exact same way a hundred times before.

"Zim." She snapped, breaking him out of the trance. He blinked and shook his head to clear it.

"Zim can not-" he struggled to finish the sentence. He didn't want to finish it. This was starting to annoy her. He blushed in embarrassment. Why was this so hard for him? She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders. He froze as she smirked before pulling him to her and kissing him. It wasn't gentle like when she kissed his cheek. It was hard. Rough, even. He trembled at first but his confidence quickly grew and he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She moaned slightly before gently pushing him away, her pale cheeks a bright red.

"I, uh..." Now she was the flustered one.

"I'm gonna go watch TV." She blurted and quickly walked out of the room. Zim sighed and collapsed onto the bed.

"What on Irk am I getting myself into?" He muttered. But he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. The kiss had been perfect. He knew that no matter how wrong this was, he wanted it. He wanted it more than anything. This mean, cocky, human girl was the only person or thing he had ever cared about. Knowing that she cared for him as well made his organs feel funny. He had actually made her moan. He chuckled. School was definitely going to be interesting tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 8

**Im sure I'm going to get a lot of hate for how mean Gaz is in this chapter, but I promise I'll make it up in the next one :)**

"Gaz!" She heard her brothers voice ring out from down the hall with glee. Gaz rolled her eyes. She was glad that Zim was nowhere near her. She was really dreading the 'big confrontation' that was sure to happen. She turned to see Dib with open arms. Oh god he was going for a hug.

"If you hug me I'll rip your arms off." She snapped. He stopped and put his arms down but that goofy grin stayed on his face.

"I missed you!" He said loudly. She sighed. She already had to deal with Zims lack of volume control during the weekend. Now she would have to deal with them both.

"I missed you too just be quiet." She groaned. This of course only fueled his excitement.

"You DID?! Oh Gaz I'm never leaving you again! I did have fun though. Did you know that Bigfoot sightings date back to-" she blocked out his voice and continued her walk down the school hallway with him following. When she finally made it to her class she cut him off.

"Dib that's great now GO AWAY." He ignored her glare and waved happily before walking away.

She spent half of 1st period staring at the clock and the other half sleeping. She had stayed up all night unable to get Zim off of her mind so she was even meaner than usual today. She bit her lip nervously. He was in her 2nd period class. Thankfully she would be able to put off the big confrontation until lunch. When the Skool bell finally rang, she groaned. She liked Zim a lot but he was the type to do something really stupid and embarrassing. She thought of the possibilities as she walked down the hall. What if he tried to declare his love for her in front of everyone? Or what if he told everyone that they were together? Her eyes widened. She wasn't ashamed that she liked Zim. She didn't really care about what everyone thought. But if word got around that they were together she'd never hear the end of it and it would be really annoying. Besides, she didn't want word getting back to her brother. She walked into class expecting to see everyone whispering or laughing but everyone was acting completely normal. She looked at Zim, who was giving her that lovestruck gaze again. She took the empty desk beside him, wearing her normal scowl.

"I suggest not doing anything to get on my nerves because I've already had to deal with my stupid brother today and I'm not in the mood." She warned. He chuckled.

"I do not wish to bring unnecessary attention to myself, Gaz-human." He said as if it was obvious. She rolled her eyes.

"What exactly do you plan to do about Dib?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? What are we going to do about my brother? He's not gonna be happy that we're talking." He shrugged in response.

"Look! The weird green kid and the goth wannabe are buddies now!" They both turned to see a blond cheerleader girl pointing at them. The class erupted with laughter. Gaz usually wouldn't care but today she was tired and stressed. She walked to the girl wearing her meanest glare.

"Listen you stupid fake bitch." She began, silencing everyone.

"If I hear another word fly out of your whore mouth I'll knock your teeth down your fucking throat. I've got enough to deal with right now without you making fun of me. SO SHUT UP!" She felt extreme satisfaction when everyone flinched and grinned when she saw the girls eyes fill with tears. She knew she was being way too harsh but she didn't care. Today was not the day to mess with her. Zim watched with fascination. He loved Gaz's mean side. He thought it was hot. Gaz walked back and took her seat beside him again. The cheerleader stopped talking with her friends and ended up bursting into tears. Gaz felt a pang of guilt but she knew the girl deserved it. She had overheard the blond making fun of innocent kids everyday. She laid her head on the cool desk, her violet hair covering her face.

"If anyone tries to wake me up I'm going to destroy them." She told Zim. He smiled.

"I'll make sure no one does." He murmured. She sighed and fell asleep just as the teacher began his lesson, an irritatingly large grin on his face. He paused after a few minutes when he realized that Gaz was sleeping.

"Uh, Gaz-"

"Don't!" Zim yelled. The teacher raised an eyebrow. Zim hardly ever talked. He always just quietly took notes. And the fact that he was speaking about Gaz was just bizarre.

"Yeah, don't. She's in a really bad mood today." Okay, this was just freaky. Now the most popular girl in Skool was speaking for her. He noticed how red her face was and realized she had been crying. He continued his lesson, deciding not to make the quiet sleeping girl angry. Zim sighed with relief.

The lunch bell woke Gaz from her slumber. She groaned and looked at Zim, who had been watching her sleep.

"You ready for this? Dibs gonna freak."

"What exactly are we doing?" Her wicked smile made him nervous. She was going to do something ridiculous. He just knew it. He sighed.

"Let's get this over with." They got up and began walking toward the cafeteria. She stopped him outside the doors. She didn't say anything and he raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened when she took his gloved hand in hers and smiled.

"Gaz-human...are you sure?" She nodded. He smiled back at her. Shock. That just about sums up what the reaction was. Shock. People whispering, giggling, gagging, everyone was shocked. Especially Dib. His mouth hung wide open as he approached them.

"Zim! What did you do to my sister?!" He demanded.

"He didn't do anything to me." Gaz snapped. Dibs eyes held hurt and betrayal. Gaz felt horrible for throwing this at him, but it had to be done. She liked Zim. A lot. She had never liked anyone before so it made sense that Dib thought it was involuntary. She took a deep breath and pushed her guilt aside.

"Zim and I care about each other. You're just gonna have to learn to deal with it."

"No! He's manipulating you, Gaz! How can you be so stupid?!"

"Ouch!" Zim yelled and retracted his hand. Gaz had squeezed it so hard she nearly broke it. She was furious. Dib realized his mistake.

"Wait, Gaz, I didn't mean-" he was cut off when she kicked him right in the groin. He sunk to the floor, clutching his unmentionables. She had kicked him really hard.

"Don't you ever call me stupid." She glared at him. Zim laughed loudly at Dib and walked with Gaz to his table. He spent the rest of lunch trying to ignore the whispers. She spent the rest of it trying not to feel bad about what she had done to Dib. She laid her head down again. Today had gone horribly.


	11. Chapter 9

Dib sat outside of skool impatiently waiting for his traitorous sister to come out. He had been trying to think of what to say to her for the remained of the day. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do. He loved his sister but this was too much. He had dealt with her abuse for years and still cared about her, but she had gone way too far by joining the enemy. When she came outside holding Zims hand he sneered. Gaz held her breath as she tried to walk by him. She wasn't sure what to do or say. He walked right up to her angrily. But when his sister stopped and looked into his eyes, he nearly broke down. This was his baby sister. He couldn't hate her no matter how much he wanted to. "What do you want?" She automatically got defensive. His eyes got sad.  
>"I want you to stop this. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care how unhappy you are living with me. You can't do this, Gaz. He's an alien. Please believe me." He pleaded.<br>"You think I hate you?" That hurt. She loved her brother and he was the only one who had ever loved her unconditionally. He shrugged. Zim felt his heart break when she let go of his hand and hugged Dib.  
>"I don't hate you, stupid. But this is my choice. No matter how much you don't like it you're gonna have to respect it." She stepped back to look at him. He used his sleeve to wipe the tears that had started falling down his face. "He's an alien." He repeated.<br>"I know." That stopped the tears. She couldn't be serious.  
>"Wha-"<br>"I know what he is. I don't care. Dib you know as well as I do what everyone else is like. They're stupid and cruel and they hate me almost as much as I hate them. You know how they treat us. All of us." She took Zims hand and looked at him with love in her eyes.  
>"He's not like them. Yeah, he's green and loud and totally conceited, but he's one of the only people who treat me like an actual person. I know its hard for you to believe. But you have to trust me."<br>"Gaz, listen to yourself. You said, 'one of the only people'. He's not a person. He's not even your species. Have you forgotten that his mission is to kill and enslave all of Earth? Think for a second!" He couldn't believe she couldn't see what a big mistake she was making.  
>"Even if he does take over the planet, which I'm sure he won't be doing considering he's been here for several years and hasn't done it yet, I don't see that as a bad thing. Take a look around you, Dib. These people aren't good. They're selfish and stupid and overall just bad. That includes me." Both Dibs and Zims eyes widened at her words. She was betraying her own species without a moments hesitation.<br>"Gaz...what did he do to you?" This was all he could do. Just hope that Zim had her under some kind of trance. "I told you. He didn't do anything. This is all me." She blinked away the tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to back down. She hated hurting Dib like this but she was being completely truthful about how she felt. The sadness in his eyes turned into a hateful glare as he turned to Zim. "You bastard. This is all your fault!" Zim smirked.  
>"You speak craziness, Earth boy. I did nothing." As Dib got in his face, Gaz took a step back, letting go of his hand. "You're disgusting. Stay away from my sister." His hands turned into fists. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Gaz is mine now." Gaz didn't particularly like being referred to as someones property but she remained silent.<br>"She loves Z-" he was cut off and thrown back by Dibs punch. He hit the ground with a hard 'thud'. Gaz's eyes widened in surprise but she made no move towards either of them. She was too tired to do anything. The whole situation had completely frustrated her. She ignored the fact that Zim nearly said that she loved him. Which she didn't. Or at least, she didn't think she did. Hmm. She was dragged from her thoughts when Zim got up and tackled Dib. They rolled around on the ground, throwing punches. Dib seemed to be winning. She eventually sighed and tore them apart.  
>"Enough."<br>"But Gaz, he-"  
>"I said enough!" She snapped, shoving them away from each other. She turned to Dib.<br>"You. You need to not attack Zim for my choices. I'm 17. I'm old enough to know what I want." She turned to Zim, who was looking particularly smug.  
>"And you. You need to learn not to be a cocky asshole. Stop looking for things to throw in his face." She nearly smiled when his smugness left his face. They both opened their mouths to speak.<br>"No! Both of you need to stop because you're getting on my last damn nerve. I'm not gonna put up with a bunch of fighting all the time. So either keep your mouths shut and your hands to yourselves, or get the fuck out of my life!" Her outburst surprised herself as much as it did them. Dib glared at them both in disgust before turning and walking away. She sighed, feeling completely drained. Zim took a cautious step toward her and his eyes widened when he saw tears slip from her eyes and fall to the ground. He wasn't sure what to do. "Gaz?" "Come on. Let's go home." She whispered and began walking towards his house. He followed her and when she stumbled, he put an arm around her and helped her. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. So he brought her home. When they were nearly there, she collapsed and he carried her the rest of the way. He shooed Gir away when he greeted them at the door and brought her to his bedroom. He had no idea that this was taking such a big toll on the human. He gently tucked her in and thought for a moment. She was sure to pummel him for this when she woke up, but...  
>He slid under the covers and held her close. She cuddled up to him in her sleep and smiled. <div> 


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated and sorry this chapter is super super short. It's not even really a chapter. I've just been depressed and I haven't felt like writing. I'll try to keep updating though.**

Gaz woke up feeling warm and content. She smiled until she realized where the warmth was coming from. Someone was in bed with her.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, sitting up suddenly. Zim jumped up and nearly fell off the bed.

"What on Irk is the matter with you, human?!" He yelled.

"Why are you in bed with me?!" She yelled back. He blushed and got quiet. It was actually kind of cute. She held back a smile as he explained himself.

"Well I uh- you, um, after the fight you fell over and, Zim-Zim brought you home and you fell asleep so Zim...crawled in with you." Her eyes widened as she recalled the events from earlier. Or the day before. She couldn't tell. She frowned.

"Shit. Dib is gonna be so mad when I get home. He'll never let me hear the end of it. I should probably call him."

"No." She raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Excuse me?"

"No. You need to rest."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Since you collapsed on the sidewalk yesterday. Now lie down and get some sleep you stupid human." He muttered. She smiled at him despite his annoyed frown. Zim knew she hated being told what to do, but it was what had to be done. Her inferior human body needed rest. He was about to repeated himself when she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. They shared a smile as she laid back down and closed her eyes. Zim started to get up but her hand shot up and grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me." She whispered sleepily. He smiled and slid under the covers. They fell asleep in each others arms, the argument from the day before far from their minds.


	13. Chapter 11

**I decided to go ahead and update it since the last chapter was so one is short but not as short as the other. I hope y'all are liking it so far. Thanks for reviews :3**

Dib glared at the framed photo in his pale hands. He was laying on his bed, where he had been all day. The picture was of Dib and Gaz playing in the backyard when they were really young. Gaz was about 4 and, if he remembered correctly, they had been playing hide and seek until their father came outside with the camera. Gaz was shyly peeking at the camera from behind a tree and he was standing in front of it grinning joyfully. He carelessly tossed the framed picture across the room without looking and didn't even blink when the glass shattered. He stared up at his ceiling and began to talk to himself.

"Oh, Gaz. If only I could make you see how wrong you are. Then we could save Earth together. It figures that you'd side with the monster, I suppose. Do you even see him as an alien?" His eyes widened and he sat up.

"If she saw Zim as disgusting and horrifying she would come home. She would want to destroy him as much as I do. All I have to do is make her see it. But how? She knows he's an alien. What more can I do? Also, why am I talking out loud to myself?" He shook his head and thought for a moment. A sinister grin appeared on his face when he remembered what one of his spy cameras had revealed in Zims base. He had followed the alien home after he had suspiciously raised a ridiculous amount of money selling Poop brand Chocolate bars during their skools fundraiser. Much more than Dib did. There was no way Zim could beat Dib...unless of course he had used some sort of alien technology to cheat! Dibs cameras were often discovered and destroyed before he could get proof of Zims true self out, but he always tried to replace them (despite everyone ignoring him when he tried to show them the evidence he gathered). He had been watching the newly installed cameras and spying on Zim that day. He knew Zim had cheated and he had to find out how. The alien had the same bad habit as Dib; he talked out loud to himself and revealed literally everything. Dib remembered the disappointed look on the green adolescents face as he tossed a strange red helmet onto a dusty shelf.

"Grrr. You will pay for making Zim look like a fool, Poop Dog. You will pay." He continued to speak as he paced his base, frustration clear on his face.

"I can't believe there was no mystery prize. After all I went through to sell though disgusting candies? Bleh! Brilliant technology wasted! That helmet was one of my favorite inventions. It struck fear in the hearts of those filthy Earth smellies. The screams were so loud and painful." He chuckled with a creepy smile, showing off his zipper like teeth.

"But of course they were. When they saw the horrifying images of what would happen if they didn't buy those filthy sawdust rectangles, they just couldn't help but tremble and whimper in fear. Fear of Zim!" A disturbingly evil laugh that sent a chill up Dibs spine echoed through Zims lair. Dib shivered at the memory. Zim could be really creepy when he wanted to. But maybe that was why Gaz liked him. She wouldn't for long though. He was going to get that helmet. He was going to make a few adjustments to it and he was going to get his sister back. He had to.


	14. Chapter 12

Zim scratched his antenna, deep in thought. He groaned in annoyance and slammed his fist onto the couch.

"What's your problem?" He heard Computer ask with its usual sassy tone.

"None of your business!" He sneered. There was a pause.

"Seriously. What is your problem?" Computer repeated. Zim sighed.

"The Gaz-human is my problem. I don't know what on Irk I'm going to do with her. Do I destroy her or do I take her with me and allow her to rule by my side? I suppose I could show her to the tallests. Oh, but they'd never approve!" He planted his face in his hands in frustration.

"Or, you could just not take over the planet." It said as if that were the obvious thing to do. Zim glared at the ceiling.

"What?! No! Zim is an Invader! The only reason I came to thing disgusting ball of filth was to conquer it! You expect me to betray my own superior species for a human?" He was disgusted with the idea.

"Don't you love her?" The question caught Zim off guard. He blushed hard.

"I can't betray my own species, computer. They need me."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Zim." It replied cooly. Zim jumped off the couch and yelled.

"How dare you! Zim is superior to all but his tallest!" He was answered with only an empty, lonely silence. He thought of the empty base beneath him; covered in cobwebs. He realized something. He was tired of the silence.

Zim poked Gaz's forehead. She swiped his hand away and rolled over in her sleep. He chuckled and shook her lightly, earning a bit of mumbled nonsense before she curled up tighter away from him. He began to get frustrated and shook her roughly. She opened an eye to see the alien standing beside the bed. Her voice was filled with anger and impatience.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up. Is it food?" He shook his head with a smirk.

"Video games?" Another head shake. She raised an eyebrow at him and opened her other eye

"What then?"

"You, lucky human, are being given a tremendous opportunity. I, the amazing Zim, am allowing you to go on one of your filthy Love-pig ceremonies with me. Be honored!" He screamed. She sat up.

"Love-pig ceremony?" Her eyes widened as she realized what he was asking. She grinned maliciously at him.

"Zim, are you asking me on a date? That's adorable." Her grin grew as he blushed and narrowed his red eyes.

"Zim is not adorable! Now are you coming or not, foolish human?" She frowned at the headache his voice gave her.

"If it'll shut you up, I guess I'll go. Now get out so I can get dressed." She slid out of bed and glared at him when he didn't move.

"Zim. I have to get dressed. Get out." Her eyes widened as he got in her face with a zipper like grin.

"Maybe Zim should stay for it. I'm sure it would be quite amusing." She felt her face get hot and knew she was blushing. He had never done or said anything like this before. She held back a shiver and narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"If you're not out of here by the time I count to three, I'll go get the garden hose. I'm sure that would be amusing." He dropped the cocky grin and ran from the room before the girl could destroy him.

"This isn't over filthy Earth monster!" She heard him yell as she slammed the door with a sigh. He glared at the door. Stupid human! But at least she had agreed to go with him on one of those date things. After a few moments of patient waiting, she came out dressed in tight black jeans, a Dark Side of the Moon T-shirt, combat boots, and her favorite necklace with a skull pendant. Her violet hair was brushed and fell just passed her shoulders. He couldn't look away. She put a hand on her hip.

"Don't give me that puppy dog face. Where are we going anyways?" He blinked at her.

"Uhhh..."

"You woke me up and you don't even know where you're gonna take me?" She smirked as his face turned red and he glared at her.

"Calm down you idiot. I know where we can go." Her mean smile turned nice.

40 minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of their date location: a big, wonderful amusement park. Hopefully today wouldn't go wrong like everything else seemed to.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 everybody! I hope y'all like it. Personally, I thought it was pretty good. Shits gonna get real soon. I'm gonna try to update as often as possible. Thanks for the reviews ^.^**

Dib watched as Gaz's car pulled away from the curb. He could see both her and Zim inside. He felt his heart sink when he saw the smiles on their faces. But he couldn't worry about that now. There was work to be done. He took a step into Zims yard and had to immediately dodge a laser shot at him from one of the many security gnomes he had forgotten about. Shit! He glared at them and began thinking of another way in. Suddenly the door swung open and Dib jumped out of view. He looked to see Gir standing in the doorway wearing his dog disguise. Dib grinned.

"Hey!" He called out. The "dog" looked around.

"Who said that?" He asked almost too quickly to understand. Dib stepped out of his hiding place

"Me. Can you deactivate these?" He asked simply.

"Okie dokie!" Gir yelled and ran back inside. After a few seconds the gnomes simultaneously slouched forward and the red in their eyes faded out. That was even easier than he thought it would be. Dib ran into the house to see that Gir was now staring blankly at the TV; there was a show about monkeys on. He darted to the kitchen and, as gross as it was, flushed himself down into Zims base. He wondered why the hell the alien thought a toilet in his kitchen was normal but then decided it didn't matter. He had a helmet to find and a sister to save.

-Meanwhile-

Zim eyed the amusement park suspiciously. There were enormous colorful structures that swirled in different directions, spun in circles, and did various other things. He put a hand above his contacts to block the sun and peered at an especially tall green structure that seemed to be constructed of some type of metal; a roller coaster. He watched as a car full of filthy humans slowly rode up to the top of the first and largest curve, stopped for a moment, and then zoomed down. Their screams pierced the air. He chuckled. Inferior humans! Zim would never fear something so stupid! Both he and Gaz hopped out of the car and approached the entrance. After paying for all day passes, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a ride called 'The Wild Octopus' which, although it didn't look especially wild, was small enough to not freak Zim out too bad and yet not too small and still fun. Zim stopped staring victoriously at their hands and raised a non existent eyebrow at the purple ride. In the middle of it was a large octopus with a disgustingly happy face and attached to its 8 tentacles were lime green cars with two humans seated in each. The cars were rising up high and then low again as they spun around the octopus. They themselves were rapidly spinning in circles; the people on the ride seemed to very much enjoy it.

"Gaz-human, why are we doing this?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at him and dragged him to the back of the line.

"Because it's fun. Look, I know you're not used to these and its probably a really weird concept to you. Just go on a couple of rides with me and if you hate them, we'll leave." She said. Zim grinned. He would be getting out of this easier than he thought. No way was he, a supreme Irken invader, going to waste any more time than necessary on these metal monsters.

"But," he saw her lips tilt up slightly.

"If you can handle it for, let's say an hour, I'll buy you dinner. But only if you go on rides with me the whole time, including Breakdance and The Lightning Rod! I know you can't go in water, so-"

"Zim can go in water. I designed a thin paste suit that won't wash off with water. And I accept your challenge, Earth Monkey! Victory for Zim!" A few people turned and glared at the loud alien. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Can't you ever be quiet?" She asked. Zim blinked at her, not knowing what to say. She chuckled and squeezed his hand as the line moved forward. When it was finally their turn a hand reached over and stopped them from walking to the car. Gaz glared up at the teenager that worked the machine.

"Sorry, babe. You gotta be 42 inches tall to ride without an adult. You're only 41." He said, chewing his gum loudly. Gaz brought her foot back and kicked him hard in the shin with a scowl. He fell back against the railing and clutched his throbbing ankle. Gaz and Zim picked out a car. It was the one with the number 1 on the back. She fastened them in and winked at the man glaring at her as he pushed the button to start. Everyone held on tightly as the tentacles lifted them up and their cars started spinning. Gaz winced when she felt Zim squeeze her hand too tightly in fear. His eyes were wide and darting all over the place.

"Hey." He looked at her to see her smiling warmly at him. His sqeedilyspooge flipped.

"Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly when you get scared. This ride isn't too bad. You can handle it. You're the incredible Zim, right?" He smiled and nodded. The ride began to go faster but he wasn't scared anymore. He actually enjoyed the thrill. They laughed and screamed together as the ride spun them around. When it came to a stop, they hopped out of their seats and walked off, ignoring the glares they received.

"That was fun." Gaz said with a smile.

"It was incredible! This feeling, I can't explain it! I can feel it running through my veins!" He said with excitement.

"That's adrenaline. And that ride wasn't even that big. Let's go on something else." She looked around.

"That one!" She looked in horror to see him pointing to the tallest roller coaster in the park. The Green Screamer. He didn't notice how her eyes were filled with fear as he led her to the ride. She really didn't want to go on this thing. But then again she didn't want to back out and have Zim tease her. Hell! She walked slowly behind him as he hopped into the terribly short line.

"Z-zim..." she began, trying to stay strong. She felt beads of sweat roll down her forehead as she nervously looked up at the coaster.

"I am so excited! This is the one I heard those pitiful humans screaming on. Only an inferior pig beast would fear something so stupid!" He blurted, unaware of how scared Gaz was. This was the one ride she had always refused to go on, no matter how much Dib bugged her about it. She felt her heart break at his words. She couldn't be an inferior pig beast! She had to prove that she was tough. So when it was their turn, she followed him quietly to the very front of the coaster and allowed the irritated looking woman to buckle them in. As the ride slowly started climbing up the first and largest hill, she blindly reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it so hard it hurt as she stared at the green tracks in front of them. Zim looked over at her and his eye contacts widened. He had never seen her like this. Her skin was scarily pale and she was trembling. Her purple hair was sticking to her face with perspiration. Guilt slapped him hard in the face. Gaz was terrified. And after what he said about those other humans...oh no. He felt horrible knowing she had gone on the ride just to not seem weak. It was his fault she was scared. Which would usually make him feel very accomplished and victorious, but this was different. He actually felt bad.

"Gaz?" He spoke softly, trying to comfort her. She flinched before turning to look at him with tears in her eyes. He had never, not in his whole life, seen someone so afraid. His thumb gently rubbed her hand.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know this would bother you. Just hold onto Zim. I won't let anything hurt you. Ever." He promised, letting her squeeze his hand despite the hand. She looked deep into his eyes and felt a different kind of nervous. The complete, raw fear she was feeling was replaced with soft butterflies. She stopped shaking and found herself leaning into him. He was completely dazzled by her beautiful brown eyes. His own eyes danced to her lips and then back up again. Truth be told, they had forgotten that they were even on a roller coaster. As they reached the very top, their lips met with a beautiful passion neither of them had ever experienced before. But then they dropped. Gaz held onto his middle tightly, screaming so loud it would've hurt his ears if he had them. By the end of the ride, she was giggling.


	16. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long I had some writers block :p Not my best chapter, but I'm gonna update real soon. The real drama begins in the next chapter ;) I hope y'all are liking the story. Only a few chapters till the end!**

The rest of the day was, although neither would admit it, the best of their lives. They rode every ride in the park together. Zim's favorite was the Spine Buster, a bright green ride that stayed in one place and quickly flipped you over and over again until you were close to throwing up. Gaz's was the Dreamcatcher, which was a bunch of swings surrounding a dark purple sphere that raised high in the sky as they spun you around; the only downside being that she couldn't hold Zims hand during it. She had been clinging to it all day. At the end of the day they finally sat at one of the parks little restaurants and ate some cheese pizza together. Zim noticed how close the girl was sitting by him and grinned victoriously.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked suspiciously before biting into a slice. Zim's grin turned cocky and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He said, obviously lying.

"You know I can destroy you, right?" She reminded him.

"Ah, but you won't."

"Says who?" He was starting to annoy her.

"Zim knows you won't. I believe that you, Gaz-human, care for Zim. So you will not harm him." She widened her eyes and then narrowed them. Her cheeks turned a bright scarlet.

"Shut up." She grumbled before continuing to eat. He chuckled.

"You know I'm right."

"So? Its no secret that I care about you, idiot. You care about me too." She said with an eye roll.

"You lie!" He yelled, jumping back and pointing at her. She smirked.

"Zim, you've been holding my hand all day. You are right now." He looked down at the hand that wasn't pointing at her and blushed. His smile returned when he thought of the perfect comeback. Without thinking about the consequences, he blurted it out.

"True. But you are in love with Zim!" That shut her up. Her cheeks got darker and she stared into her lap, putting down the slice of pizza. She honestly couldn't think of anything to counter with.

"Shut up." She muttered again. Frustration boiled inside her. She glared at her jeans. Did she love him? Yes. Was she in love with him? Hell, she didn't know! It had completely caught her off guard. Zims smile fell. The human was obviously stressed by his accusation. His fake eyes filled with concern.

"Gaz?" He asked gently. He didn't mean to piss her off. Well, at least not more than he usually did. But everyone pissed her off so that wasn't so bad. He knew this anger was different. She wasn't lashing out like she usually did. Gaz was not one to remain silent when she was mad.

"What?" She snapped, still not looking up. Her hand slipped out of his.

"Are you okay?" Okay, that was a really stupid question. But he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here." She said with venom in her voice. He nodded and they both walked out together. She didn't take his hand again. The drive home was almost completely silent. Every time Zim tried to speak to Gaz she shushed him. She seemed angry but she wasn't, at least not at him. She was frustrated with her emotions. Was she in love with Zim or not?! Dammit she hated these stupid confusing feelings! Zim watched guiltily as her scowl deepened. Not knowing what to do, he slowly reached out and placed his gloved hand over hers, which was clutching the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. She took a deep, slow breath to calm herself but remained silent.

"Gaz, are you going to talk to Zim?" He finally asked. He sounded frustrated. She turned to him and glared before her eyes went back to the road.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked angrily. He pulled his hand away from hers and looked away so that she couldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"Nothing I guess." He whispered. She felt her insides twist with guilt. She sighed and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being an ass." He raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"It's not like you to admit such a thing, human." She smiled and tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear, her eyes focused on the road.

"Well its not like me to care about an alien either. And its not like you to care about a human. Change is weird." He smiled.

"Look, I'm not sure if I'm in love with you or not. But one thing I am sure of is that I'm happy with you. So I'm just not gonna think on it, okay?" She blurted. He nodded and kissed her pale cheek, causing her to blush. A while later they arrived. They walked into his house and were greeted by an overly excited Gir.

"Master and scary lady are home! Weeee!" He ran around in circles and then suddenly stopped.

"I'm gonna take a nap now, kay?" He smiled and then the lights went off in his eyes and he powered down. Gaz chuckled and they went to Zims bedroom, exhausted. Her night was spent warmly in his arms. They didn't make out. He didn't try to make a move on her. They just held each other happily. And that was how it was supposed to be.

-Later that night-

Dib grinned victoriously at his creation. He had finally found the red helmet and taken it home. After taking it apart and studying the foreign technology, he spent the next few hours making something he knew Gaz wouldn't refuse to wear. When using his computer to analyze a dark red part the size of his fist found in the helmet, he found that when it touched a humans skin, it sent little shocks to the part of the brain that harbors negative emotion. When someone is wearing the helmet, these shocks make whatever Zim is showing them seem all the more horrible. It increased their fear, anger, and sadness so that no matter how tough they may be, they can't help but cower in terror. Dib grinned vindictively. With this Gaz would be able to see the truth. She would finally be on his side.


	17. Chapter 15

Zims arms tightened around Gaz. They were still laying in bed together.  
>"Do you really have to go?" He mumbled sleepily. She smiled and let him hold her for a moment before gently pulling away and sliding off the bed. "I have to check on Dib. He's infuriating and his head is too big, but he's my brother." She insisted.<br>"I'll go with you!" He sat up suddenly. She frowned.  
>"No. It'll just cause problems. I'll be back soon, though. I promise." He turned away as she changed into a black skirt that reached just above her knees and a long sleeved black shirt. She put on some black lipstick and eyeliner.<br>"How do I look?" She asked. He turned back and his eyelids fell slightly. She looked gorgeous, as usual. She raised an eyebrow at his expression.  
>"You look great." He said dreamily. With an eyeroll she pulled on her black combat boots and gave him a small smile before opening the door to leave.<br>"Gaz-human!" He called out. She turned back to him, confused.  
>"Be safe. I...I love you." Her eyes widened and then she smirked.<br>"I know." She walked out the door and then left the house. He smiled and fell back on the bed. She would be back soon. He had to remember that. With a sigh he closed his red eyes and wondered what on Irk he was going to do with her. Gaz pulled into her driveway and her frown deepened. She was really not looking forward to this. She expected Dib to freak out the second she walked into the door. But, to her surprise, when she went inside he was sitting casually in the kitchen, a can of soda in his hand. "Hey." She said coldly. He smiled at her. "Hi. What are you doing here? Did you and Zim break up?" She rolled her eyes at his hopeful tone.  
>"No, you moron. I just came back to check on you. That better not be the last soda." She didn't really care if it was or not but she had to keep up her image. No way was her stupid brother going to think that she had gone soft. Dib ignored her hateful tone and handed her the soda.<br>"Gaz, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I know that you don't want me telling you how to live. I'm just worried about you." His apology caught her off guard. She sighed. "I guess I can forgive you. But you owe me." He nodded and grinned.  
>"Actually, I went out and bought you something. You know, to make up for my mistake." Ugh. She didn't let herself get excited. She knew it was probably a T-shirt with Bigfoot on it or an alien bumper sticker. Either way, it was going to be really lame. "Keep it. I really don't want any of your paranormal junk." She said truthfully before downing the drink in her hand.<br>"First of all, it's not junk. Second, this is different." Now he had her attention. "Close your eyes." She narrowed them at him suspiciously.  
>"Just do it!" He said in frustration. She reluctantly closed them. She was impaling him in her mind when she felt the necklace with a white skull pendant she always wore slide off. She was about to yell at him for messing with something so dear to her, but she felt him put another, heavier necklace on her. She impatiently opened her eyes and looked down to see a beautiful pendant. It was black and looked like onyx. Her lips almost turned up slightly. It was in the shape of a bat. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously. She shrugged. He knew that meant yes. Truthfully, she loved it. Bats were pretty much the only animals she didn't hate besides cats and sharks. The onyx was very pretty and, when she rubbed her finger across the surface of it, very smooth. But that was just the shell of Dib's creation. Underneath what looked like onyx there was the part from Zims helmet. Gaz was so busy staring at her necklace, she never noticed Dibs hand slid into his pocket. Inside of it was a small remote with a single red onoff button. He pulled out a picture of Zim without his disguise and frowned sadly. Gaz eyed him suspiciously.  
>"Yeah, its a picture of Zim. So what?" He was starting to annoy her. "Gaz, I want you to know that this is for your own good. I'm...I'm so sorry..." He thrust the picture in her face and pushed the button.<br>"You idiot what are you...AHHH!" She screamed when her amber eyes focused on Zim. Suddenly, the last several weeks didn't make sense. She had been with an alien! A disgusting monster from another planet! Had he experimented on her in her sleep? Was he planning to kill her? Had he always been so...so gross looking? No. He hadn't. She realized with horror that he had used his alien technology to screw with her mind. She pictured him now, down in his little lab with a vicious zipper like grin, examining her DNA, planning her murder. Ugh, she had actually kissed him! Without a word she bolted to the bathroom. Dib felt his eyes fill with tears at the sound of his little sister vomiting. But this was for the best. He had to remember that. When she came back looking especially pale, she ripped up the picture with a burning hatred. Dib pushed the button again, stopping the horrible reaction. "Dib, we have to stop him. He's going to kill me unless we do something. We have to do something!" She cried hysterically, her eyes wide. Why wasn't her brother as scared as her? This was awful! There was an actual alien in their class! She twitched slightly. "Dib! We have to kill him! We have to go now!" Her panicky voice worried him.  
>"Gaz, calm d-" she cut him off.<br>"I'll kill him myself! I'll rip his fucking head off! Making a fool out of me! I'll show him just who the fuck he's dealing with!" She yelled, her fear turning to anger. The rest of Dibs day was spent trying to calm her down and assuring her that they'd deal with Zim soon. Her moods went all over the place, despite the device around her neck being turned off. He hoped that it didn't leave lasting psychological damage. He assumed that it would all end once Zim was taken care of. Eventually she just went into a rampage. She ripped apart her dolls, shattered vases, and tore pages out of her books until she finally passed out in exhaustion. She never heard her brother crying in the next room, the guilt eating away at him. 


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little rushed there's been a lot going on in my life haha. Just wanna warn you that this may be a bit graphic. Hope you enjoy ;)**

Dib woke up to see Gaz standing over him. He realized with horror that her condition had worsened. Her skin was as white as paper and when he saw her arms he realized that she had been scratching herself. There were deep pink lines all over her. He was grateful that she had the habit of biting her nails.

"Gaz, what are you doing?" He asked with worry.

"We do it today." She said with hostility. Her mood swings were apparently still going strong.

"Do what?" He really didn't want to know.

"We have to kill it, Dib. It has to die." His eyes widened. She was going to kill Zim!

"We can't today. He has to be captured and studied, not killed. Think of the science here." He said more because the thought of killing someone terrified him than because science intrigued him. She shook her head quickly. She had an extreme sense of urgency.

"No! How could you be worrying about your stupid science when there's a monster at our school?! It's going to take over the world! We have to kill it!" Dib couldn't help but feel a little happy that his sisters words were making more sense now. It was good that she saw Zim for what he was. The condition she was in probably wouldn't last and if it was really so bad, he could probably find something to help her. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He took a deep breathe and spoke gently.

"Gaz, you need to slow down. He's been here for years and we're still here. I think we can go another few days. Just be patient. We'll expose him. Then he'll be studied and probably dissected. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make some breakfast and I want you to eat some. You look like hell." He gave her a weak smile and got only a slow nod. He ran downstairs and started cooking some bacon and eggs for them. She looked into his large full body mirror. He was right. She looked awful. Her skin was too pale, she had scratch marks everywhere, her eyes were bloodshot, her purple hair was a complete wreck, and she couldn't stop shaking. Her rage grew as she realized who's fault it was. It was that fucking aliens! He had done this to her! How could she have ever thought that he cared about her? She thought back to when she had left his nasty little house. He had told her that he loved her. She sneered at her reflection. Yeah, right! As if a gross monster like that knows anything about love! The thought of his slimy little arms all over her made her want to vomit again.

"Breakfast is ready!" Dib called. She smiled a little. Dib. The only one who she could count on. Her annoying big headed brother and best friend. She realized how lucky she was to have him. Without Dib, she would be completely alone. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Today was Monday. They had school with that...that...thing!

"Hurry up its getting cold!" He whined. She twitched once more before heading downstairs.

Zim tapped impatiently on his desk. Gaz should've been here by now. He resisted scratching his itchy contact as he stared hard at the classroom door. When she finally entered, he grinned happily. But that grin soon faded away when he truly saw her. She looked like one of the mental patients he had seen on TV. Her hair was starting to get matted and the deep scratches on her face and arms make him flinch inwardly. Her skin was white like sugar. He started to get up to go comfort her and see what the problem was, but as soon as her eyes found him she sent him the most menacing glare he had ever received. She looked ready to kill him. He felt his heart break as she quickly rushed to the back of the room where she sat and stared into her lap, twitching every few seconds. The only part of her that looked pretty was the black bat necklace around her neck. Her clothes were completely tattered. He wanted to go to her and figure out why she had changed but he knew not to bother her when she was angry. He spent the entire class watching her; her eyes never left her lap. He decided he would try to talk to her at lunch.

Gaz flinched when the lunch bell rang. She slowly lifted her eyes from her lap and twitched again. Every class she had she spent staring into her lap thinking about everything and nothing all at once. She slowly dragged herself to the cafeteria. The whispers and stares made her want to scream. They filled her mind, torturing her. Dib had decided to sit far away from their usual spot. He didn't want anyone getting suspicious of him because of Gaz's actions, whatever they might be. He watched as she sat down at her usual spot and twitched, her eyes looking around in a panicky way. She wasn't going to eat. Zim immediately walked over to her with concern. He sat beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched hard but didn't make a move against him. She slowly looked at him and as she stared into his eyes she felt herself calming down.

"Z-zim..." She whispered sadly. She was so confused. Dib pushed the button again. Zim smiled at her and caressed her pale cheek lovingly. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and became bloodshot. She screamed a horrible, high pitched sound making him stand and back away.

"Gaz-human?!" He didn't understand what he was seeing. The scream continued for a moment and she scratched deep into her face before turning on the confused alien. Her fear and pain were replaced with complete hatred. Before anyone knew what was happening, she attacked, her heart set on killing the one that she once loved.


	19. Chapter 17

**Just one more chapter after this! Sorry again for it being kinda rushed I just wanna get this fanfiction finished really badly. Hope you like it!**

Zim had never felt this kind of fear before. Hell, he hardly ever felt fear at all. But when Gaz screamed, he forgot that he was an Irken soldier. He forgot that he was the almighty Zim and that the humans should fear him, not the other way around. He flinched as her nails raked across her pale face. And then she turned on him. His sqeedilyspooge flipped as he took a step back. The whites in her eyes were now red as if filled with blood. She screamed once more at him before she leaped out of her seat and tackled him. All hell broke loose. Kids jumped up and screamed, some cheering her on not knowing that she was desperate for his blood. They thought it was just a normal fight.

This was it. She was finally going to kill this disgusting thing! She clawed at his green face so deep that blood dripped from the wounds. A couple of teachers ran to them to try to pull her off but when she turned to them and snarled like an animal, they hesitated. Her fists began to rain down on him. His lip was busted open and gushed blood everywhere. He wished he could lose consciousness. The pain was the worst he had ever felt. His eyes just barely opened to see her face. It was a perfect combination of rage and pacry.. And yet she was still so beautiful. He had to admit that although the physical pain was brutal and terrible, the heartbreak of seeing the human he loved turn on him was worse. He felt a foreign sting run down his cheek. He was crying. He didn't even know Irkens could cry Tears began spilling out of the corners of his eyes and falling to the floor beneath him, lost in the dark red of his blood.

"G-gaz...please..." He choked out. She didn't stop. She just kept punching. He couldn't help but be grateful when he felt himself slipping away. Whether he was dying or just passing out from the pain he didn't know. But it was a sweet relief. Dib watched in horror as his sister attacked Zim. He hadn't expected this. He had expected maybe a couple of hits and a few sarcastic remarks. But this was awful. She just kept punching and scratching. Albeit he was across the room he could just barely see the tears falling from the Irkens eyes. And he felt the awful mixture of guilt and pity. Seeing that the teachers were too scared of her to do anything, he rushed to them. Zim had apparently passed out. He wouldn't consider the alternative.

"Gaz! Stop!" He couldn't stop the fear that filled the words. She glared up at him, pausing.

"It has to be this way!" She barked. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No! You're killing him!" Well, duh. Gaz narrowed her bloodshot eyes at him.

"This isn't your concern! Leave me alone!" She snapped. His shoulders slumped and she began to turn back to the alien.

"Not my concern? But you're my sister...I can't just let you kill someone. This isn't right. You know that, don't you?" He had to get through to her...he just had to!

"It has to be this way! Now fuck off!" She screamed before she continued to punch the alien. Dib reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote.

"No. No! This isn't right! But I'll make it right. I'll fix it!" He dropped the remote on the ground and, using every ounce of his strength, stomped on it. It broke into several pieces and made a few zapping sounds. Gaz screamed and jumped off of Zim, clutching her head. Her eyes were shut tight. She kept screaming. It wasn't all high pitched and fear-filled. It was more frustrated and painful. When her eyes shot open and she panted for air, they weren't red anymore. The whites of them were completely normal. But the normal pretty amber color had changed to a striking lime green from the Irken technology. The bat at the end of the chain she wore snapped in two and the entire necklace fell from her throat. She slowly picked up the pieces (which she could now see were some kind of weird technology) and looked at Dib, not paying attention to the blood on her hands.

"What is this? What did you do?" She asked with obvious hurt. The past couple of days were a blur. All she remembered was Dib giving her the necklace. Then everything went to hell.

"I'm so sorry, Gaz. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't know it would do that to you." Dib pleaded.

"What did you do?!" She asked angrily, throwing the pieces away from her. He just looked at her sadly and then his eyes fell to something behind her. Not remembering what she had done, she turned around. And saw Zim laying in a puddle of his own blood. She looked at her hands and gasped at the blood coating them. Tears squeezed out of her eyes as she rushed to him. Dib kept back the students and teachers trying to get a good look. She fell to the floor beside him and held him close. Her sobs were loud and clear. No one else moved as she began to rock back and forth, holding Zim in her arms. Dib didn't move either. He had never seen her cry before. Her eyes had gotten teary and she had trouble composing herself at times, but now she was completely breaking down. She cried her heart out on the cafeteria floor. The tears in her eyes were a foggy green because they reflected her new eye color. She stopped rocking and gently caressed his green cheek, similar to what he had done to her before she attacked him. She kissed his cheek and then rested her forehead against his.

"Please be okay...please..." She whispered. She didn't see his eyes open slightly.

"Z-zim knew...you were in love with...him..." He whispered weakly. Somehow he managed to be cocky despite how drained he felt. She gasped and then smiled. A tear fell from her face and sizzled on his cheek.

"You're eyes...look beautiful." He whispered, feeling himself beginning to fall asleep. She laughed through the tears. She bent down and kissed him gently right before he passed out, broken but alive. The taste of blood and tears made the kiss all the more sad, and yet all the more beautiful. She would make up for this. She would make things right.


	20. Final Chapter

**Here it is! The last chapter! Thank you all so much for your support. I really loved writing this fanfic. It was the first one I ever finished haha. There might be a few mistakes and it may get a little confusing in parts where I rushed a bit, but I was in a really big hurry to get it to you. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the rest since it's the last one. I hope you like it 3**

Zim slowly opened his eyes to see his bedroom ceiling. The pain was gone but so was every other feeling in his body. Or at least it was while he was laying down. As soon as he tried to sit up pain sliced through his head. He groaned and fell back on his bed. The last thing he remembered was the color green and the feeling of Gaz's soft lips.

Gaz... He vaguely remembered her fists colliding with his face. He was still confused and still heartbroken. But there was a little hope to cling on to. She hadn't killed him. Hell, she had kissed him! It was a big confusing mess. He heard the door open and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He felt someone sit beside him and take his hand in theirs. He recognized the hand as hers. She sniffed and he realized she was crying.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Which isn't really normal for me. But neither is this whole love thing. You're the first person outside of family that I really care about. And I screwed it up." Despite the fact that she had been crying, her words were void of emotion. She sounded really weak.

"I wish my mom was here." He just barely heard her whisper. He frowned, hating that she was in pain.

"I just- YOU JERK, ARE YOU AWAKE?" He flinched and blushed. Like she had once done, he opened a single eye.

"Of course not, Gaz-beast. Continue." He expected her to explode but she just sighed. Wow, she really was tired. He opened his other eye and smiled at her. She was looking infinitely better. Her hair was neatly brushed and she had more color. Her eyes were still a gorgeous electric green. Other than the dark under her eyes from no sleep, she looked normal once more. Or at least normal for her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked gently. He grinned.

"It takes more than a few inferior human hits to take down the almighty Zim!" He assured. She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Yeah, I can tell you're feeling better." She squeezed his hand. He frowned.

"What happened? Everything was fine before. Why did you turn on Zim?" He asked sadly. She sighed again, her green eyes not meeting his red ones.

"I don't remember any of it. I just remember Dib giving me a stupid necklace and then everything went bad. Apparently it was some kind of nerdy thing he built to make me hate you. I never would've hurt you if I had the choice. I, uh, you know." She blushed. He smirked.

"You what?" He asked. She blushed harder. She mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that." He persisted. She sighed.

"You're not going to let this drop are you?" She groaned. He couldn't shake his head but she saw in his eyes that the answer was no.

"Fine. I...love you, okay? There. I said it." She frowned but her eyes were sparkling.

"Are those contacts?"

"Nope. They've been like this ever since the thing Dib built broke. Do you like them?" Suddenly he shot up, his eyes wide with surprise. But pain shot through him and he grimaced. Gaz glared at him.

"Lay down! You're gonna hurt yourself more!" She snapped. But he ignored her.

"That bastard stole from me!" He yelled angrily. She raised an eyebrow.

"Irken technology is known to have that effect!" He was filled with rage. That pathetic human had broken into his home! But how? The security was too powerful! He sighed. Dammit Gir!

"Are they going to be like this forever?" She asked seemingly without interest. Truthfully she hoped they would. He nodded, causing his head to hurt more.

"Lay down!" She ordered. He reluctantly obliged.

"He stole the fear helmet. I would bet my entire base on that. No wonder you hated me so much. It temporary reprogrammed your mind to." Everything suddenly made perfect sense. She sighed.

"I still feel bad. I feel like if I was stronger I could've stopped it." She admitted. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Your reaction proved how strong you are. Gaz, you were really bad. Your condition was the worst I've ever seen. I'm not talking about how you attacked me. Before then you were pale like a corpse. You were subconsciously scratching yourself. Hell, your eyes turned green! It proves how strong you are."

"How the hell does me freaking out like that prove that I was strong? My body was becoming weak. I could barely handle it."

"You don't understand. Your horrible, nearly insane condition proves that you're strong and that you meant no harm to Zim. Your mind was so persistent on rejecting what the device was telling it, it couldn't function properly with much else. You acted so terrible because your mind was too busy fighting the technology to keep you mentally or even physically strong. You were determined not to hurt me. When the device broke, the disruption in your mind was so intense it caused a chemical change in your body that turned your eyes green." Now she was even more confused.

"Zim, that makes zero sense. The chemical change wouldn't cause that and if my mind was that persistent on fighting I either would've taken back control or I would've died." She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. He did the same.

"Gaz, it's Irken technology. It has different effects on your body than inferior human objects. Thats why you don't understand it. But it makes absolute perfect sense to me. Because I was raised with it. I know what it can do to you." Whatever. It was all one big confusing mess. Either he was right and she was strong and powerful, or she was right and she was weak and pathetic. Either way, he was alive and that was all she really gave a damn about.

"I wanna make up for what I did." He was about to say not to worry about it but she cut him off.

"I don't care if I was in control of my actions. It was still me that did this to you." She gestured to his badly bruised face.

"Don't go overboard though. I'm not doing anything that I especially don't wanna do." She warned. He smiled and then got serious. He knew exactly what he wanted her to do. But it was something big. Something he knew she probably wouldn't do. Oh, what the hell. He may as well ask. If she was really against it she'd say no.

"Stay with Zim." He said. That caught her off guard.

"I have been. I've been with you for weeks." She knew what he was asking. But she had to hear the words.

"No. Stay with Z-" he cleared his throat and corrected himself.

"Stay with _me_. Forever." Her breath caught in her throat.

"But what about your mission?" She asked. He smiled warmly at her.

"I am not in love with my mission. I am in love with you, human. I don't wish to be anywhere by your side for the rest of my life. I want to stay here on Earth with you." As he said the words he knew they were true. She felt tears in her eyes. Even after everything that happened, he still wanted her by his side. She knew Dib would probably freak out but after what he did to her, he didn't really have much of a right to tell her what to do. She'd be eighteen in a couple of months anyway.

"Okay. I'll stay with you." Her heart skipped a beat and she was filled with butterflies. So was he. Careful not to hurt him, she laid on the bed beside him and they stared up at the ceiling together, hand in hand.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm in love with you too, you idiot." He chuckled.

"Zim is not an idiot. And even if he was, he'd be your idiot. So shut up." She laughed. It was still the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He decided right then that he would spend the rest of his life with one goal: to make the cruel, green eyed beauty laying beside him happy. And he did. They stayed together on Earth for the rest of their lives. Despite them moving in after only a short time, their love never died. It stayed as loving and beautiful as her eyes every time she saw him. Dib of course wasn't happy with their relationship. But after some time he accepted it. How could he not after seeing how in love his sister truly was? Even if it was with an alien. She was happy. To him, that was more important than any fame a paranormal discovery could ever bring. She eventually forgave him for his mistake. Although sending her vicious stuffed animals on him definitely helped ease her into it. In the end, despite the many obstacles they faced, Gaz and Zim got their happily ever after. It wasn't perfect. But it was theirs. And that was just fine with them. The End.


End file.
